russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy 40th Anniversary of PTV
February 1, 2014 From GTV Network to Maharlika Broadcasting System (MBS) to People's Television (PTV) to National Broadcasting Network (NBN) to Telebisyon ng Bayan (PTV). Happy 40th year! More power of the government-owned television station People's Television Network (PTV) known as Telebisyon ng Bayan mark on its 40th year anniversary of the network (1974-2014). Remember these like Kusina Atbp., Damayan, Concert at the Park, Paco Park Presents, Mikaela, Mukha ng Buhay, Balita Ala-Una, Pangunahing Balita, The Final Report, News Flash sa 4, Good Morning Pilipinas, educational programming Constel (currently airing weekday mornings on PTV) such as Fun with Math, Physics in Everyday Life, Science Made Easy, Chemistry in Action, CONSTEL English, etc. PTV Chairman Virgilio Yuzon and Network General Manager Cleo B. Dongga-as have agreed to a partnership with the PBA D-league for the airing of the league's popular basketball games, in line with the network's commitment to quality sports news and educational programming. Negotiations with PTV-4 for the telecast of the PBA D-League basketball games and invested his own money to ensure the league a nationwide coverage with a top caliber teams in exciting games for thrilling action strengthens its position as the country's premiere sports network as it brings the games of the PBA D-League to millions of avid the Filipino sports fans nationwide. Silverstar Communications won over several other bidders for the rights to carry the games on television with a proposal that will have the PBA D-League matches being beamed live nationwide over PTV (Telebisyon ng Bayan) three times a week. Under the agreement with Silverstar Sports, games be carried live from 7 to 9 p.m. every Saturday and 4 to 6 p.m. every Sunday over PTV Channel 4. With PTV-4 celebrated its 40th year anniversary with launches new program offering including children's program Pappyland, a well-loved cartoons favorites like Make Way for Noddy, classic animation Terrytoons and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, the first Koreanovela on primetime You Are My Destiny, a drama anthology Larawang Kupas and the return of public service programs The Doctor Is In and Damayan. Also part of the month long anniversary celebration is the official broadcaster of the 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics from February 8 to 22. 40th Anniversary Upgrades on PTV Channel 4 starts Mondays February 03 *04:30 AM - The Gospel of the Kingdom *05:00 AM - Panahon.TV (LIVE) *05:30 AM - Balitaan (LIVE) *07:00 AM - Good Morning Boss (LIVE) *09:00 AM - Fun with Math *09:30 AM - Physics in Everyday Life *10:00 AM - Chemistry in Action *10:30 AM - EZ Shop *11:30 AM - Pappyland (Premiere) *12:00 NN - Make Way for Noddy (Premiere) *12:30 PM - Terrytoons (Premiere) *01:00 PM - News@1 (LIVE) *02:30 PM - Winner TV Shopping *03:30 PM - Oras ng Katotohanan *04:30 PM - Tipong Pinoy *05:00 PM - PTV Sports (LIVE) *06:00 PM - News@6 (LIVE) *07:00 PM - Concert at the Park *08:00 PM - The Veronica Chronicles *09:00 PM - You Are My Destiny (Premiere) *09:30 PM - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) *09:45 PM - NewsLife (LIVE) *11:00 PM - Signs and Wonders *11:30 PM - Oras ng Himala 'PTV-4 Schedule for Sochi 2014 Olympic Games' :February 10, 2014 :4:30 pm - The Road to Sochi :5 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) :6 pm - News@6 (LIVE) :7 pm - Speed Skating: Men's 500m Race 1 :9 pm - You Are My Destiny :9:30 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:45 pm - NewsLife (LIVE) :11 pm to 1 am - Speed Skating: Men's 500m Race 2 :February 11, 2014 :4:30 pm - The Road to Sochi :5 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) :6 pm - News@6 (LIVE) :7 pm - Short Track: Men's 1,500m Heats :9 pm - You Are My Destiny :9:30 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:45 pm - NewsLife (LIVE) :11 pm to 1 am - Short Track: Men's 1,500m Heats Finals :February 12, 2014 :4:30 pm - The Road to Sochi :5 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) :6 pm - News@6 (LIVE) :7 pm - September School Opening: A PTV Special Forum :8:30 pm - Be Alive! :9:30 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:45 pm - NewsLife (LIVE) :11 pm to 1 am - Speed Skating: Men's 500m :February 13, 2014 :4:30 pm - The Road to Sochi :5 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) :6 pm - News@6 (LIVE) :7 pm - Short Track: Men's 1,500m Heats :9 pm - You Are My Destiny :9;30 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:45 pm - NewsLife (LIVE) :11 pm to 3:30 am - Figure Skating: Men's Short Program Elims :February 14, 2014 :4:30 pm - The Road to Schi :5 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) :6 pm - News@6 (LIVE) :7 pm - Figure Skating: Men's Free Program Finals :9 pm - You Are My Destiny :9:30 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:45 pm - NewsLife (LIVE) :11 pm to 3:30 am - Figure Skating: Men's Free Program Finals :February 15, 2014 :4 pm - Short Track: Men's 1,000m Quarterfinals :5:30 pm - The Doctor Is In (premiere) :6 pm - The Weerkend News (LIVE) :7 pm - PBA D-League (LIVE) :9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - Larawang Kupas :10 pm - Short Track: Men's 1,000m Semifinals :12 mn to 1 am - Oras ng Himala :February 16, 2014 :4 pm - PBA D-League (LIVE) :6 pm - The Weekend News (LIVE) :7 pm - Short Track: Men's 1,000m Finals :9 pm - Philippint Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - Paco Park Presents :10 pm - Power to Unite :10;30 pm - Pilipino Box Office :12:30 am to 1:30 am - Oras ng Himala :February 18, 2014 :4:30 pm - The Road to Sochi :5 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) :6 pm - News@6 (LIVE) :7 pm - Short Track: Men's 500m Heats :9 pm - You Are My Destiny :9:30 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9;45 pm - NewsLife (LIVE) :11 pm to 1 am - Short Track: Men's 500m Heats :February 22, 2014 :4 pm - Short Track: 500m Quarterfinals :5:30 pm - The Doctor Is In :6 pm - The Weekend News (LIVE) :7 pm - PBA D-League (LIVE) :9 pm - Philippint Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - Larawang Kupas :10 pm - Short Track: 500m Semifinals :12 mn to 1 am - Oras ng Himala :February 23, 2014 :4 pm - PBA D-League (LIVE) :6 pm - The Weekend News (LIVE) :7 pm - Short Track: 500m Finals :9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - Short Track: 5,000m Relay Finals :10:30 pm - Pilipino Box Office :12:30 am to 1:30 am - Oras ng Himala Since we started on February 10, we have been airing the schedules over PTV (Telebisyon ng Bayan). From Monday to Friday, PTV-Sochi also comes in with the LIVE 15-minute update between 7 a.m. to 9 a.m. over Good Morning Boss!. There are also LIVE sports news from Sochi over Balitaan from 5:30 to 7 a.m., News@1 from 1 to 2:30 p.m., PTV Sports from 5 to 6 p.m., News@6 from 6 to 7 p.m. and NewsLife at 9;45 to 11 p.m. Also, during The Weekend News from 6 to 7 p.m. every Saturday and Sunday We have also been coming out in the leading newspapers (Malaya, Philippine Star, Bulletin, Philippine Daily Inquirer, Daily Tribune, etc.) with PTV-4 schedule.